littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Amethyst Mine
Amethyst Mine is the fourth set of "The Seal" Adventure. This is where the rumored Star Silver is found. Note: This level mainly contains extremely powerful troops in one set of enemies only. Second set usually contains support troops such as Priests and Shamans. Note that the enemies in here lack reputation and technology, which is mainly based on criticals, heavy hits and unit resistance, with some levels containing magic attack. There also aren't that much Heros, but ones encountered have high HP, ATK and DEF. Level 1 Two set of enemies, which the first set contains Mummies, Skeletal Archers, Mummified Dogs, Dragon Cannons, Shamans and then three row of Priests. The Priests should be ignored until you reach them as their high health recovery will negate any spell use. Level 2 Level 3 One set of enemies, which consists of some Mummies, Mummified Dogs, Skeletal Archers, Zombies, Shamans, an Archangel and some Dragon Cannons. There is also a Berserker in full Pharaoh. Level 4 - Elite Contains a row of Magic Shields, Jungle Trolls, Skeletal Archers and Archangels. Level 5 Six powered up Crazy Cyborgs with a few support units. Level 6 - Elite Has a Behemoth in full Pharaoh with high HP and armor in the bottom row, which uses chemical spells against you. This level has two sets of enemies rather then one. Level 7 One set of enemies. Consists of 3 Crazy Cyborgs, 18 Skeletal Archers, 2 Mages/Shamans/Archangels. As of the third level, enemies are extremely strong. The Cyborgs have 1.5x the health of the ones seen in 4-5 and half the armor, but same attack. Level 8 - Elite One set of enemies, this time consisting of Priests, Shamans, Zombies, Mummies, Mummified Dogs and Skeletal Archers. The priests and Dark Templar are the highest threats in this level. This templar is level 2 with aproximately 67000 hitpoints. The Priests heal for 140 (like the ones in Level 1) The zombies are the most dangerous, having health and damage like the Crazy Cyborgs in 3-5. The level is based on battle attempts. Reputation level: 5. The only level with reputation in this set. Level 9 Contains ranged and support units. They start with Archers, Shamans, Archers, Priests, Iron Wheels and Shamans. The units have extra HP and damage. Level 10 - Boss The boss of this level is Medusa. Medusa attacks with her staff, shooting eyeballs onto her targets. It will hit targets in front of her, and also has a chance to cause a stone effect, making the affected unit unable to attack. (Hero HP regeneration is still in effect). Medusa also sends Deep Purple skulls onto various targets (no splash), which will deal heavy damage, classified as a spell and causes the stone effect on the unit. Like the other bosses, minions do not respawn until she is dead. Medusa lacks attack and health for a very long attack range. The Shamans behind her should be killed quickly to avoid very high attack speeds from her. There are six shamans initially providing 140% attack bonus; however the majority lay in the middle rows, which are basically the same as them. Compared to other boss levels, she has no Reputation level. Rewards Pharaoh Fragments, Alliance Coins and chests are only avaliable on the Boss level. All *Magic Spar *Alliance Coin (boss levels only) *Iron Ingot *Brass Ingot *Gold Ingot *Copper Chest *Silver Chest *Gold Chest *Shattering Light Fragment *Voodoo Strike Behemoth *Helm of Bashing Fragment *Hammer of Bashing Fragment *Nemes Headdress Fragment *Gold Shoulders Fragment *Gold Gauntlets Fragment *Gold Sash Fragment Succubus *Headdress of Flames Fragment *Flaming Star Fragment *Serpentine Crown Fragment *Mithras Ring Fragment *Mithras Wings Fragment *Underlord Rainment Fragment Berserker *Mask of Shadows Fragment *Shadow Blades Fragment *Pharaoh Crown Fragment *Pharaoh Shoulders Fragment *Pharaoh Gauntlets Fragment *Mithras Armor Fragment